The Bad Side of Immortality
by hersheybar66
Summary: When Percy accepts immortality, he hurts everyone. People are wondering why he did too. He has friends and family and is happy. Is it because of Calypso or what? I don't own the characters, Rick Riordan does.
1. To Run A Marathon Forever

A/N: This idea came to me from this really weird conversation about how Percy turned down immortality...O.o...

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Zeus offered me immortality. Guess what? Being the stupid human I was, I accepted.

I guess it's true that humans want what they cannot have. Immortality, for instance.

Zeus whispered a spell or something and something gold came flying toward me.

It hit me… At first I didn't feel any different. Then I noticed that time pretty much slowed down around me. I felt more at peace, calmer. I felt like I could run a marathon forever. I was stronger than I ever was, even when I took on the Achilles curse. I guess you can say that I felt like Hercules.

I also noticed that my senses were keener than a mortal's. I could see farther than before, my hearing was more acute, and almost taste the smells. I wonder what would happen if I tasted something.

If this was immortality, I guess you can say that I loved it.

As soon as my mind got used to the new ichor-filled body, I noticed that gods whispering to one another. Dionysus looked bored as usual. Athena and Artemis looked pretty angry. Most of them looked surprised or even disappointed.

I looked at my dad. Poseidon looked surprised and was shaking his head. He wouldn't meet my eyes. Then I saw what he was staring at… Annabeth

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Yes, I'll accept immortality._" Those words hit me like a blow. THAT JERK! He said he'll always be there for me… Immortality isn't THAT tempting…is it?

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _No, I shouldn't cry now. It was his choice after all._

I couldn't stop them. The tears came out.

I think most of the gods were staring at me. I know my mother and Poseidon was. I felt Percy turn and stare too.

I ran out of the throne room…

* * *

A/N: Hmm...What to do next... Tell me what you think plox :D Chapter 2 should be up soon, currently writing it right now.


	2. To Take, To Use, and to Betray

A/N: Sowweee for the delay...I'm on vacation and everything and my mom pretty much dragged me to all the tourist spots so I couldn't get back to this. *sob* But here it is now. :D

**Disclaimer** ~ I don't own any of the characters used in this story. Rick Riordan does. (The disclaimer's in the summary too only because I forgot it in the first chapter *eh heh heh*)

* * *

_I think most of the gods were looking at me. I know my mom and Poseidon were. I felt Percy turn and stare too._

_I ran out of the throne room._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I saw Annabeth run out of the throne room. "Thank you, lord," I hastily thanked Zeus and ran after her. I think most of the gods were murmuring. I could hear Aphrodite say, "Oh, dear. He's gone and ruined the love life I've planned for him. Guess I'll just pick another victim."

Lucky for me, I could run faster now, or else I wouldn't have been able to catch up to her, especially with a head start. I quietly circled around Annabeth and opened my arms…

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran looking down at the floor. I couldn't believe that Percy would choose immortality. I think I was sobbing as I ran.

Then I ran smack into something.

It was Percy. He looked like he was going to apologize. I was right.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I just wasn't thinking right. Immortality is really tempting you know. I mean to live forever…" he said. I didn't understand. Aphrodite always said that love would conquer all. Love does conquer all…right?

**Percy's POV**

Dammit. I totally forgot about Annabeth, my mom, Grover, and everyone else I would hurt by choosing immortality. It was too tempting, a deal too sweet to turn down.

[*] "_Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God._" I didn't feel like a true son of the Sea God. I feel like one of those jerks like Matt Sloane who only do things for themselves, not others, selfish. That's not normally me, is it?

Maybe this is why Dionysus hates heroes so much. [**] "_You accuse us gods of being vain. You should look at yourselves. You take what you want, use whoever you have to, and then you betray everyone around you._" That really sounded like me right now and I'm not proud of that fact.

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Why would Seaweed Brain, out of all people, choose to become immortal?_" I thought to myself. Wait…something was coming to me. [***] "_No man ever found the island of Ogygia ever again._"

No **man**. I guess Percy wasn't a 'man' anymore. He's technically a god now. Is that why he chose immortality, to find Calypso? I know Hermes visited Calypso to give her news about the outside world but he's the MESSENGER of the gods…

Is Percy really going to choose Calypso over me?

**Percy's POV**

"_Why did I choose immortality?_" I thought to myself. I think Annabeth read my mind or something because she asked, "Did you choose immortality just to see Calypso again?"

I didn't say anything.

I knew that was part of the reason why.

No, not part. The whole reason why.

No matter what excuses I make, I chose immortality just to see Calypso.

* * *

[*] Quote from Poseidon in The Lightning Thief on page 346

[**] Quote from Dionysus in The Titan's Curse on page 124

[***] Quote from Chiron (I think) in The Battle of the Labyrinth (Not sure what page because I didn't buy this book yet *coughMomcough*)

A/N: Read nd Review plox ;D.

**Reviewers**

~ StarofCalamity

~ Daughters of Night

~ Maurauder


	3. SoweeD:

I'm SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.

Life's been really busy with school and lots of major tests that will "effect the course of your life."

Also, like many people who try to come up with a good story, I have writer's block.

I don't know if I should have Percy try to apologize to Annabeth.

Or should I have him find Calypso first.

Which do you think is better?

I promise to have the next chapter up soon and update A LOT more often (to make up for the ones I should have wrote.

I'm also thinking of trying to write a horror/mystery type of story with Percy Jackson...

Should I or should I not?

I'm really sorry for not updating for such a long time.

I love you guys for not really complaining and waiting kind of patiently XD.

Got any ideas for the next chapter?

I'm going to need a lot of help because school kind of messed up the right side of my brain.


End file.
